star_wars_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
New Character Sheet
(name) is a student/jedi/sith in the new galaxy. Appearance Your character's appearance. Make it look nice. Personality Your character's personality. He's already a douche, just accept it. History Your character's history. Don't be Sasuke. Stats What are Stats? In the Star Wars Academy 'r''ole-play' the goal is to make each character have equal opportunities in terms of stats, to do this every OC is given 25 points, 5''' points within each Stat Category. During the process of creating your OC, you have the option to redistribute these stats, increasing one stat but lowering another, however there must be at least 1 point in every Stat Category. With this system every character remains balanced; raising one stat will lower another creating distinct weaknesses and strengths. The stat chart is only to be used as a guideline to represent a characters strengths and weaknesses, keep this in mind during combat. If someone is having an issue with how something was achieved during a fight, they can routinely refer to the stat chart of the OC in question to ascertain if what was done was viable and reflected the characters stats. In addition to the 25 points, each OC is allowed 2 extra specialization points, coming to a grand total of 27 points, these specialization points must both be spent within the same Stat Category. '' '''What does each Stat Category reflect? *'Strength-' is your characters physical power. This represents your characters ability to inflict damage and should in some way match with your characters physical physique. If your character is able to deal massive amounts of damage then they should have high points in this. *'Agility-' is your characters speed and reflexes. This represents your characters flexibility, awareness and speed. If your character is extremely fast with awe-inspiring reflexes and flexibility then they should have high points in this. *'Endurance-' is your characters physical defense. This represents your characters ability to withstand pressure whether it is physical training and exercise, combat, torture. If your character has a high tolerance for pain and can endure immense amounts of physical pressure then they should have high points in this. *'Force-' is your characters sensitivity to the Force. This represents how well your character is able to utilize the force however it may be. If your character is extremely in tune with the Force and can utilize it in advanced ways then they should have high points in this. *'Weapon Dexterity-' is your characters ability to handle weapons. This represents how well your character can operate whatever weapons they have at their disposal and reflects their knowledge of the weapon. If your character is an expert gunslinger or is an expert with a light sabers then they should have high points in this. How do Stats affect my rank? *'Beginner-' Uses 1-9 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. *'Apprentice-' Uses 10-15 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. *'Journeyman-' Uses 16-20 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. *'Master-' Uses 25 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. Stat Overview Explain your stats; how do they reflect your character? This is not negotiable. Abilities & Racial Benefits List of Abilities your OC has access too as well as their Racial Benefits which will be determined by race. 'Abilities Doc" is in the process of being made How does Rank affect how many abilities my OC can access? *Beginner: Can have 2 *Apprentice: Can have 3 *Journeyman: Can have 4 *Master: Can have 5 Trivia Tell people things about them.